My Hero Academia ,,The Sinister 9 arc Chapter 2
by justcyber
Summary: My Hero Academia ,,The sinister 9" : watch class 1-A as they save Eri from an unknown organisation lead by mysterious people who were once quirkless but soon to be given quirks by all for one,now the heroes have to defeat there 18 assistance in order to get to Eri WARNING! it contains spoilers from the my hero academia manga and characters


,, Sinister 9"

Arc

Chapter:2

All for one and one for all!

After the same day the day Eri was kidnapped by unknown villain ,in the area where the incident happen the police and ambulance came taking the injured Mirio to the hospital he had gotten several injuries in his body do to the heavy hits taken by the villains

Later that night…

At the hospital there was a boy running yelling out ,,Mirio where are you!" The boy is Izuku Midoriya and he is the 9th user of one for all!

As Midoriya found the room where Mirio is being treated he founded him with bandeges all over his body and inside the room were also Mirios friends Amajiki Tamaki and Nejire Hado.

,, Mirio what happened!Where is Eri ?"yelled out Midoriya

,,Easy there Midoriya ,Mirio just woke up "said Tamaki

,, I'm sorry Midoriya I I couldn't protect her it's my fault they took Eri away if I had my quirk I I could of…"said Mirio with his head down

,, Don't blame yourself Mirio you couldn't do anything and they attacked out of nowhere"said Midoriya

Out of nowhere the door opened and walked in All might and aizawa(eraser head)

,,Hey,hey it's all might and eraser head" said Hado

,, All might "

,,Mirio my boy how are you feeling?"asked Allmight(and btw all might as at his true form because he lost one for all after his battle with all for one).

,,I'm feeling better now "said Mirio

,,So Eri was kidnapped by the unknown Villains by any chance you might have caught there names?"asked Eraser head

,,Yeah the big red guy name is Mutacious,there was a jester dressed guy with a black mask with 2 eye holes but only one eyed showed his name is Kekacroid and that guy..the guy who looked Eri away that bastards name is Waska"said Mirio with an angry expression on his face

,,I also heard them say they will be taking her to the ,,mines" "said Mirio

,,Hmm the Mines you say there a lot of abonded Mines in the outside of Japan, Aizawa round up all the heroes we need to save the poor girl from the villains !"said amight

,,hmmm? Why all of them we could go in a certain group"said Aizawa

,,The names Mutacious, Kekacroid and Waska are familiar I believe they are no ordinary villains a long time ago there were reports of people being captured when i went in investigation I found out a certain organization was responsible for the but I never found out why they would capture innocent people and what purpose I also found out that organization is run by 9 mysterious people calling them self's the SINISTER 9 I found out also they had people who they raised as deadly assassin's and of the names were Waska and Kekacroid and maybe this Mutacious fellow is also connected"explained all might

,,I thought they were only just stories of the Sinister 9"said Mirio

,,Oh no they are real the reason we never found them was because they went quiet for some reason and the case went cold" said Aizawa

*Eri….*said Midoriya in his head

,,Now everyone please leave the room we need to have some words with young Mirio"said All might

,, Midoriya...save Eris for me,do what I couldn't do bring her back with a smile on her face"said Mirio

As Mirio said those words Midoriya made a confident face a face that he promises that he will find and save Eri from the villains who took her

Later that night in the school dorms where all of class 1-A gathered...

,,WHAAAT!ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE ALONE TO HOPE YOU CAN FIND AND SAVE ERI FROM THE VILLAINS!"yelled Lida

,,Deku you can't face them all alone you might end up like Mirio"said Uraraka

,,I don't care you guys won't stop me from saving Eri "said Mindoro while putting on his hero suit.

,,What kind of hero would I be if I cant protect a child from villains" said Midoriya

,,Midoriya listen to some reason" said Tsuyu.

"Leave that dumb bastard alone if he wants to get fuck out there by other villains let him be" said Bakugo

,,Bakugo don't be like that Midoriya might not stand a chance " said Uraraka

,,Hey Deku mind if I join in to" said Shouto

"WHAAAAT,,yelled everyone from class 1-A

,,If Shouto is coming them I am too I won't let Deku face those bad guys alone"said Uraraka

,,URARAKA YOU TOO!" yelled lida

,,No guys don't I don't want you getting expelled because of me"said Midoriya

,,Hey don't worry we are a classmates and we should look out for each other "said Kaminari

,,Yeah ! Midoriya you need are help!"said this

,,As my friends I can not let anything bad happen to any of you"said Momo

Everyone from class 1-A one by one started saying they want to help Midoriya ,the president of the class looked at all of them with an angry face fearing this might go bad

,,DON'T BE FOOLS ,WHERE ARE WE EVEN GONNA FIND THESE VILLAINS !"yelled Lida

,,hey lida dude calm down don't you care about what happens to Eri we can't leave her like this"said Kirishima while touching Lida on the shoulder

,,i-i.."Lida was left with no words

,,guys …" said Midoriya with tears slowly dripping from his eyes

,,wait how are we even gonna find them where they hiding Eri?"Asked Jiro

,,Mirio said that the villains said they are going to some old mines "said Midoriya

,,well then let's take a look at a map and see all the mines located" said Tokoyami

,,where in the hell could they be there are over 100 abandoned mines"said Lida

,,you damn bastards think a bit like those fucking villains if you were a damn bad guy you probably would be hiding and the farthest damn place so it would take the heroes a long fucking time to get to you or fucking find you"said Bakugo

,,Bakugo your a genius ,the farthest abandoned mine is the ,,akuma " mine"said Mina

,,I once heard as a kid you could ghostly moans of children who been tour cheered there and forced to dig now there ghost live on there still mining and some have said they have seen monsters there guarding it"said Sato

,,M-m monsters !"said Mineta and aoyama shaking in fear "

,,oh don't be chicken its just some stories made to scare people" said momo

,,Thank you guys thank for your help now let's go save Eri"said Midoriya

,,all for one and one for all"everyone yelled

,,you guys…"said Lida in whispering voice

,,Wait how are we even gonna get there its so far awado and plus we will sure be caught by the other teachers !?"asked Mineta

,,Ehehe leave it to me I got a plan"said Denki with a confident smile

,,is he gonna do what I think he is going to do .." Mina whispered to Jiro

,,yup I mean what did you except from him real.." Jiro said

,,just leave it to me and Zero we will high jack one of the busses from the school" said Shoji

,,yeah"said Sero right after Shoji

"W-WHAAAT!" Yelled Lida

,,but the bus isn't even that fast it will get us there till morning !"said Mineta

,,don't worry I'll use my quirk to create rocket jets that will surely get us there in no time and plus I can make the key" said Momo

As everyone settled with the plan they all got changed in there superhero suit .As the Shoji and sero with Momo went to find a bus ,Denki went to the electric power source of the school to create a blackout so the teachers would try finding the copreat.

,,OK let's do this"said Denki

,,aaaaaaaaaah ahahahaha"yelled Denki while trying to turn of the power .

As the entire school and dorms lost power panic begone to happen.

,,OK everyone hurry up we got no time to waste!"Yelled Lida

As everyone from class 1-A started running towards the main gates they all jumped it landing down and some were carried out like Mineta ,as they all got on to the other side they saw one of the school busses waiting for them Shoji was riding it as Sero opened one of the windows yelling out everyone to come in quickly,what else is that the back wheels of the bus are equipped with rocket launchers Momo have made using her quirk

,,alright everyone sit on your seats and buckle up"yelled Lida

,,but your the only one who isn't sitting"said Kirishima

,,uuuh well yeah I should sit down "said Lida

,,OK everyone get ready let's go"yelled Shoji as he started the bus

,,Eri ..don't worry we are gonna save you no matter what!"said Midoriya inside his head

And as that all of class 1-A went blasting to save Eri from secretive and mysterious SINISTER 9!

End of chapter 2


End file.
